This Is War
by KewlkatLove
Summary: Something's up. This has never hppened before. We are in over our heads. So much so, that there is someone new in our closed off world. But she's even more closed off than us. What is her deal? Which of us Hosts is going to make her fumble? What else is going on around here? Why are there so many strange people everywhere? Why did she appear at the same time? Who the heck is she?
1. Just A Regular Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

**This is just the intro there will be a real plotline starting next update! ^.^**

...

As I trudged down the halls, my mind was running wild. Why would my dad act so strangely? He was being so overly protective and it was… weird.

Normally my club takes a trip to Okinawa around this time of year, with the permission of the principal, also known as my dad and he normally approves it. But this time he flat out refused. Now why would he do that? What could have possibly come up?

I put a hand to my face tiredly. It was going to be sad telling this to the others. But, perhaps the ones most going to be crushed, are the girls.

We are Ouran High school's Host Club. We are a school of kids from supreme families and our club is a group of young men with too much time on their hands who entertain girls with too much time on their hands. I am Tamaki Suoh, the leader and the one who put this group together.

We consist of seven boys, each with their own type; the little devils, the cool type, the boy Lolita, the strong and silent type, the natural type, and lastly, me, the prince charming type.

I arrived at the broad doors of the third music room. Its tall structure looking inviting and secure, I wonder if that's why we had so many customers. Nah, it's definitely us hosts. But they certainly must have helped.

I laid my hand lightly on the wood frame in front of me. I really don't want to deliver this bad news. I could already imagine some girls crying and they nearly brought tears to my eyes. In fact, that's not a half bad idea. I let a small drop of tears fill the corner of my eyes.

I pushed the door open.

...

I laughed as my brother told me a joke. It was at the girl's expense, but that only meant more fun for us. I leaned in to her face, getting dangerously close to her lips, our breath mixing. Her lashes fluttered and her cheeks blossomed a bright pink as I spoke huskily.

"Which is Hikaru?" I glanced at my brother. Looking at him was no different than looking in a mirror, we were identical after all. Kaoru raised his eyebrow at me. I grinned mischievously and his golden eyes lit up in excitement. I pulled my face away from hers and me and my brother automatically threw our arms around each other's neck in a relaxed manner facing the girls on the couch.

"Time to guess." We said at the exactly the same time.

Many girls died at this gesture, but one managed to gather enough courage to point one of us. It was probably a random guess because she started to squeal right after. We looked at each other, grinned and slunk up to her.

We put our mouths to each of her ears and whispered a single word before she lost it.

"Wrong."

We were the little devils for a reason.

...

I glanced at the twins. Morons.

"Haruhi, what do you plan to do when you get home?" One girl asked.

I flashed her a kind smile. "I'm going to do some housework then wash some clothes, it seems my dad left some food in the pocket of his jeans and the birds made a mess of them while they were hanging out to dry."

Unlike the twins or Tamaki, I enjoy civilized conversations with the girls. I'm also the only one of the guys that isn't rich. I'm a regular class scholar to this school, forced to join this club. But its not that bad, I've made friends with everyone in it and it's a wonderful experience to get to discover the differences between the girls.

"Haruhi! I brought you some cake want some? I made it in my culinary arts class!"

I glanced at her cake which looked delicious. "I would love some. It's so beautifully decorated too! Are you sure it's alright for me to have some?"

"Yes! I specifically made it for you!" She seemed to panic at my statement. Whoops.

"Oh. It's fine, I would love some cake!" I attempted to set her at ease. Thankfully it worked.

She handed me the cake box and smiled genuinely. I took it gently and set it on the table, taking off the lid. I picked up the cake knife and sliced into it gently, careful not to tear or crumble it. I cut a single piece and slid it onto a plate. I offered it to her.

"I would be honored to share it with you ladies. Is this fine?" I asked politely.

They all blushed violently.

"It would be perfect." The girl who had brought in the cake spoke.

I cut them each a reasonable piece and handed them each a plate. I finally cut myself a piece and steeled back into my seat. We all took a bite. I may have blushed a bit.

"I-It's r-really good!"

The girls swooned. Whoops. That wasn't intentional.

Well, I guess that's why they call me the natural.

...

I looked up from my computer and glanced around the club room. The big windows letting in the sunset, setting up the mood. It would be time to go soon.

Today was a regular day. No costumes no decorations to the room. The guys wore their black pants and purple jackets while the girls wore the too-bright yellow dresses, the school uniforms. The room was set up in a classic tea party way and this seemed to always make the girls more comfortable, so we did it often. It was also cheaper and easier, allowing more money and time to be put towards the trip to Okinawa that was coming up. We barely had enough money for that at the moment, and I was looking at other ways to earn money.

I glanced back at the computer. Nothing.

Then I noticed a group of girls walking up to my little table. This might be good news. I corrected my glasses and looked at them. They seemed ecstatic. I smiled at them politely and relaxed a bit.

"Hey, Kyoya." One of them muttered. Lots of courage that took. I'm one of the harder to approach Hosts.

"Hello ladies." I spoke courteously. "What can I help you with today?"

"We would like to know what kinds of merchandise you have on the hosts right now." Another spoke, her cheeks blossoming bright.

"Oh. Well," I turned and reached into my bag. "I have these." I pulled out books with each club member on the front, one book for each Host.

The girls lost it. I took advantage of the situation. "You can even purchase them all as a collection." I smiled at them. You could say it was a manipulative smile but, for me anyways, it was pretty genuine.

"I'll take them all!" One girl cried as she rummaged through her purse.

"No! I want the Tamaki one!" another started as she glared at the first.

"Uh, Kyoya?" The one in the corner spoke up shyly.

My eyes softened, no need to scare her. "Yes?"

"Isn't there one for you?" She asked. The other two stopped glaring at each other long enough to look at the books in my hand.

"Huh? Seems there isn't. I must have been too busy to make that book. I'll make one and be sure to give it to you Miss-?"

"Rose Albar."

I wrote the name down.

"Anything else ladies?" I smiled up at them from where I remained sitting.

The other two nodded no and turned and walked back to the hosts. Rose remained and bowed, mumbling "Thank you very much" before turning and running back to the others.

I smiled at her back as she walked away. Then turned back to my computer where I typed up a note to self.

Make scrapbook of the cool type for Miss Rose Albar.

Then I continued my work.

Cool type, is that really me?

I guess so.

...

I widened my eyes at the lady looking down at me. She squealed.

I'm not like the other hosts. For one thing, I'm one of the oldest. Another, I just don't seem to age. Not literally but it's a pretty slow process. Many refer to me as "Looking like an elementary school kid". I also have these big eyes and blonde hair playing for me.

"Where did Usa-chan go?"

"Here he is, Honey!" One girl cried as she handed me my pink stuffed bunny.

I took him joyfully and squeezed the life out of him. Then I plopped down on the couch and ate more cake.

"Awwww!" Many of the girls cried. I don't understand why they do this all the time. This is how I act normally. I shrugged this off as I looked towards the girls.

"How many of you ladies are going to the Okinawa trip?"

"I am, Honey!"

"Me too!"

"That's great!" I smiled and the girls squealed once again.

I turned to Takashi Morinozuka, I call him Takashi but everyone else calls him Mori. He is also a Host. The same goes for me, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but he calls me Mitsukuni and everyone else calls me Honey or Hani. Our families are close and we are also the two oldest of the Hosts, third years. Then it's Tamaki and Kyoya, second years. Then its Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi, the first years.

"Takashi, I'm tired."

He nodded then, surprisingly spoke. "It's almost time to go. We will be dismissed as soon as Tamaki gets back."

His face remained stone hard and his voice was deep and strong. He was also very tall and his features are dark and muscular. This is the reason for the title of the strong and silent type.

"Really? That's great…" I spoke as I yawned, tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

The girls swooned once again. Honestly, I think they think that I'm more of a baby than a high school student.

Eh, I _am_ the boy Lolita type.

...

They all stopped their acts once they saw the look on my face. Their faces fell and a couple girls asked "What's wrong, Tamaki?"

I swallowed.

"I would like to make an announcement."

The ones who weren't looking up at me did so.

"I have bad news."

And I took a deep breath.

**...**

**Review! Here I was just testing my ability to write in perspective. I think this was actually pretty good. But advice is allways welcome!**


	2. Introducing!

**So, I know. Last chapter told you absolutely nothing about the plotline. The only real hint was the canceled Okinawa trip, but even that doesn't help much. SO here is another chapter within a day! (Do ****_NOT_**** get used to it.)**

**...**

The girls took the news hard. Some even broke down into tears. The twins and Mori shrugged it off, while Honey looked like he was about to cry, and Haruhi and Kyoya looked almost… happy?

"I am terribly sorry. You will receive refunds if you had already paid in advance." I bowed respectfully.

"But our tea party under the blossoms is still on for next week!" I cheered. The mood visibly changed.

I smiled and laughed as a group of girls swamped me.

"Ok, ladies, until then let us part in harmony." I bowed politely. I've been told I'm most princely when I bow, so I have adapted the habit and I have no intention of changing it. It's respectful to my elders and gentlemanly to the ladies, but sometimes I wonder how other guys my age see it. I shook off the idea. Why should I care? It's impossible to please everybody.

I couple of girls moaned and groaned as they left. I walked to the corner where the other Hosts were gathered.

"Hey Tamaki, why is the Okinawa trip off?" Hikaru asked. The one and only way to tell the twins apart are the fact that they split their hair on different sides, that it, unless you can figure out the differences in their personalities. And only one of us can do that, maybe it's because she's the only girl of us Hosts or maybe it's because she's a commoner, but all of us believe it's just because she's Haruhi. Haruhi is different than most girls. She doesn't care how she looks and therefore we took her to be a boy the first time we met her, we later found out that she was a girl after we cleaned her up. She can be extremely girly or manly at times and she figured that being a Host is the best way for her to pay back her debt to us. Don't get me wrong though, she doesn't hate it here or hate us and we are all great friends, almost like family. She could have found another way to pay us back, another way that didn't involve being around us, but she chose this way and we have all caught her enjoying herself at times. So it all worked out in the end.

"The principle said no."

"Did you ask why?" Haruhi asked.

"No. He seemed stressed out about it though."

"Hmm… Interesting…" Kyoya said absentmindedly.

"What is it, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"It just seems odd. The school has never suffered from our trips and neither have our clients. Why would his dad say no?" Kyoya put a hand to his chin in thought.

"There is no way to tell what is going on from the information we have now. Let's just sleep on it tonight. Ok?" Haruhi stated with a sigh.

"Aw. Is our little Haruhi tired?" One of the twins remarked as they threw their arms around her neck.

"Yes. And I'm going home if we are done here." Haruhi answered matter-of-factly, as she shoved their arms off her.

"Very well then. I'm going home as well." Kyoya said as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow." I waved.

"Tama-chan, ask your dad about the trip again." Honey's face got serious as he said this, then his face slipped into an adorable one as he said "K?"

"Yeah, I will, don't worry about it." I said tiredly, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

Mori rested his hand on the top of my head as he passed. "Good luck." I heard him say with his deep yet quiet voice.

"Yeah. I'm going to need it."

**...**

I was not looking forward to asking my dad about this. That was a fact. He was going to get all fidgety like he was in the office and I didn't want to see that side of him again. Plus, it made me seem a bit too persistent and impolite.

I walked down the dark hallways of Ouran. They were a complete contrast to how they were during the day, their overly populated and bright hallways now dark and empty.

I arrived at my dad's office and knocked on the door. I heard his tired voice muffled through the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, Tamaki! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I would like to ask you for your reasoning."

"For?"

"For denying our trip to Okinawa."

My dad gave a sorry smile.

"It's because…" He hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell any of the other students ok?"

I gave him a confused look.

He gestured to the chair in front of his seat. "Have a seat please. I need to find a way to explain this."

I sat in the chair.

"Well, you know how most kids here are the children are from rich families?"

I nodded.

"And you know how rich people get threatened often?"

I nodded again, not liking where this was going.

"Well, our school has been threatened."

"Explain more please." I said, needing more information.

"Even I'm not really sure of the details. I had a close friend of mine who works in the police force tell me this. He said it was dire to keep all students at the school except to go home with their designated bodyguards that have been hired by their families. I'm sending all parents this information plus there will be an assembly tomorrow where I will share this information with the students if they haven't heard it from their parents."

"Are we doing anything to protect the students?!" I was standing now both hands braced on his desk.

"Tamaki, calm down. Of course we are. A whole police force is being sent into the area. This police unit has close ties with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families and even has a group from each family. We will be completely safe from tomorrow on."

"What about the people who don't have family bodyguards?" I asked, thinking of Haruhi.

"I've looked into it and all families that don't have a trusted bodyguard are hiring immediately from a specifically trusted area. But there was a small problem, our scholar."

"Haruhi." I whispered.

"Yes, that one. I talked to the lead officer and he is sending in a specific officer to protect her. One he trusts with his very own life."

I sighed in relief and I relaxed as I sat back in the chair.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah. But why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I had just received the news and was utterly shocked, plus I needed to get a lot of things done in order for the safety of our students to be complete and secure."

So that's why he was so panicky. "I understand."

I stood and bowed. "I'll be heading home now."

"Okay. See you later then. I still have some work to do."

I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me, I leaned against the door and put my hand to my face.

"Will everything really be okay?" I muttered.

**...**

The next day I arrived and Tamaki looked stressed but strangely comfortable. It was weird for him.

"Haru-chan!" I heard someone call my name.

As soon as I turned around I was met with the little arms of Honey as he leapt up and hugged me. I saw Mori walking up to us, Honey must have left him in his dust.

"Hi, Sempai. How are you today?" I looked down at him. We actually about the same height, I was just slightly taller, dumb short genes.

"Great! How about you?"

"The usual. Mori?"

"Fine." He answered.

"Haruhi!" I heard the twins cry.

I turned to see them running towards us, Kaoru waving.

"Oh, hi Tama-chan, Kyo-chan."

I turned to see them standing with us.

"Looks like we're all together." Kyoya observed.

"There's an assembly today." Tamaki stated as he started to walk towards the assembly room. We followed him.

"Is it just me of does the boss seem a bit tense?" Hikaru whispered.

"He _is _tense." Kaoru stated.

We arrived at the assembly room and took a seat in the back.

After a couple minutes, a lady, that I recognized to be one of the assistant principals, walked to the center of the stage. Her clothing proper and her face strict, as per usual. But I noticed something off in her expression, was that… worry?

**...**

I listened as the assistant principal gave the same speech as my dad did yesterday, although hers seemed a lot my thought out and rehearsed. She worded it well, erasing majority of the fears from the students, but I noticed that she didn't mention the scholar student's safety and I looked at Haruhi. Her jaw was set tight, her expression stiff, so she had noticed as well.

Just as I was about to stand and make a scene, the assistant principal said "Now, this is all, but would the scholar student report to the third music room? The principal and others are waiting for you."

Haruhi's eyes met mine as she stood up.

I sent her a reassuring look as she walked out the door.

**...**

_Earlier that day_

I glance out the window. Man, this was dumb. Why must I do this? Can't they just choose some low-rate cop to guard the princess?

I had just received my assignment. I was to guard a specific student at Ouran High School, a school for prestigious teens belonging to rich and powerful families. All I get from that is: Snobs, and plenty of them.

I was currently seated in the backseat of a car with John, a honorable discharged military officer who was currently in a high place within the police force, driving. He was discharged because of a loss of a limb, an arm, but now he has this cool little metal one that can do so much more than any regular arm. I'm kind of jealous.

He and some of his colleagues had discovered a threat to a close friend's school, also an important school full of important kids. Not that I can be calling them kids, I'm the age of a first year, just raised and taught early I guess you could say. I'm currently on probation because of a… mishap. So I'm stuck with a bunch of little jobs. They told me this would be my chance to prove myself, but I don't see the point.

"Remember, this is your chance of redemption." He muttered to me.

"I just don't see it."

"What do you not see?" He was patronizing me.

"I don't understand how guarding a stupid rich kid is going to get me back into the big leagues."

"Do you have TIPTAP with you?"

I pulled out the small cylinder from its place on my belt. "Always. Now answer my question."

"I'm not going to 'answer the question', because I know you. You'll get me to argue with you then you'll just keep throwing stuff back at me until you feel as though you've won." He said, not once taking his eyes off the road ahead of him.

I flinched. I hate how he knows me this well. But I can't argue. It's really nice having one person you can trust instead of being against the whole world. I'm so paranoid and, yet, this man has proven more than once that he'd give up his life to save me.

I just wish I could return the favor.

**...**

As I walked down the hall, I actually wished one of the guys was with me. But, I guess it's a good thing they aren't with me, now I can actually take this seriously.

I arrived at the third music room. It felt as though I was entering it for the first time, even though I come in here almost every day.

I opened the door.

There, in the middle of the room where Tamaki normally takes his customers sat four people. There were two couches facing each other and a low table between them. On one couch sat a man at about fifty and a young girl at about fifteen, my age. On the other couch sat the principal, his sharp features set serious but friendly, and my dad in his usual attire. Most would take him to be my mom, but my mom died many years ago. My dad, however, enjoys dressing like a woman and works at a transvestite bar, not that I mind, it's just, I don't enjoy having to explain this to each and every person who meets him.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" The man on the first couch asked.

"Yes, Mister-"

"John Aliff. But just call me John, because we are going to be seeing a lot of each other sweetie."

"This is my close friend John, Haruhi, you can trust him."

I nodded.

The girl raised her hand a bit. "Uh, I have a question, I don't mean to be rude but I really need to know. You're a girl right?"

"Uh… Yeah." I suddenly felt awkward.

"I'm Rem."

"Nice to meet you, Rem." I said as I took a seat beside my dad.

The principal spoke up. "Haruhi, since you can't afford a bodyguard and our school is supposed to supply you with all necessities, we are supplying you with one."

John looks strong, I feel safer already.

The principal continued. "John will be in charge of removing the threat and Rem will be your protection."

I felt my heart stop. A girl my age, my size, is going to be my protection.

"Yes, sir." I responded as I took a good look at Rem. She was slender, well built, and quite tall for a girl. Agility is what she must have going for her. She had bright red eyes that seemed dulled by her emotions and her hair was long, straight and a reddish auburn color and she left it down. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with some kind of punk logo on it, black cargo pants, a worn out pitch black jacket that seemed a couple sizes too large, a pair of torn up and worn out sneakers, and I thought I saw a combat belt around her waist…

I saw the man nudge her and I saw her look at me reluctantly. "It's a pleasure to be working with you."

And she held out her hand.

I took it.

And that's when the guys burst in.

**...**

I looked up at the boys that had just entered the room. They all had nice features and I instantly recognized Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. So this is the Host Club. I looked at the twins, instantly analyzing them, looking at the smallest differences and instantly able to tell them apart, their posture and voices giving it away.

All the boys were talking at once except for two, Morinozuka who isn't known for being very talkative and some kid with glasses and jet black hair, he seemed to be analyzing the situation as well. I looked at the remaining boy, who had stunning blonde hair and bright eyes. He looked incredibly similar to the principal, and I guess he is Tamaki Suoh.

I yawned loudly, gathering everybody's attention.

"Ok. I get that you guys want to know what's happening, but nothing is going to get explained unless you're quiet and allow us to speak." John spoke up.

Dang it! I wanted to say that.

They stopped talking, commencing with an awkward silence. John nudged me sharply with his elbow, time to introduce myself. I rolled my eyes, like me being polite is going to help anything. I stood anyways and bowed politely.

"I'm Rem. I'll be Haruhi's guard from now until the threat is removed. Please cooperate with me until then." I glanced up to see a couple of disapproving looks. I gave them all a small sneer. "Or not." I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Rem-chan! You can call me Honey!" The little blondie glomped me. "And this is Mori!" He gestured to the tall dark man.

We stared at each other for a moment with blank expressions.

He nodded then gave me a small smirk of approval. I let a small laugh escape my lips at our odd reactions.

I looked at the others blankly.

"I'm Tamaki, my dear princess Rem. It is a pleasure to meet you." That would have been good enough and he would have had left a good impression on me if he hadn't done what he did next. He reached down, grabbed my hand, and pressed his lips to it.

"Ok. That's overdoing it just a bit." I said cautiously.

"Don't be shy. We know what you want." The twins crept up my side, one getting dangerously close to my face the other going around behind me.

I put my hand between our faces. It was a dumbfounded moment for them, I didn't blush and my voice didn't waver. "I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but would you mind keeping your breakfast a secret?" I said, referring to his breath.

He pulled back irritation written on his face. His brother walked back into my vision, clearly having a hard time holding back his laughter. His brother looked at him irritably. The other one apologized to him but continued to struggle with his laughter.

"Those two are Hikaru," Haruhi walked up to me and gestured to the irritated one "and Kaoru Hitachiin." She gestured to the laughing one. Now I knew which was which.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me," The guy in the glasses spoke, correcting said glasses, "I'm Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet you Miss Rem."

I smiled kindly at him, finally someone with respect!

"The pleasure is mine. No need for the title, though. I am simply here on a job, I am not a customer to your Host Club neither am I a proper lady." I continued to smile kindly.

But I could tell none of them bought it.

**...**

What is up with this girl? She's smiling, yet, it seems as though she's… plain. Blank. There is no emotion put into it. Her eyes are dead. And she has a sharp tongue. Maybe it's because she's working? Which that is another thing I don't understand. She's a girl, who it takes a lot more effort to become physically strong, and she's so slender and delicate looking! How is she supposed to protect anybody?! When she put her hand in my face I thought there was a strange feeling to it, it was so tiny. Also her breaths are so tiny and it seems as though she's lacking any muscle at all. There is no way this is for real.

I glanced at the other Hosts. Their expressions showed the same thing I was thinking, even Kyoya and Mori. We all knew one thing for certain: something was off with this girl and, we all made a silent deal right then and there.

We were going to find out what and, we were going to fix her.

After all, it is the job of the Host Club to make every girl happy.

**...**

**I need to know how I'm doing. I'm feeling rather prideful about this chapter. And I'm happy it's comming out the way Ihad hoped. Now let us just pray and hope that Rem comes out to be a solid character without a bunch of gaps left in her personality.**

**Review! (And the updates come faster!)**


	3. Trust Issues? Nah

**...**

"It seems as though the best way to avoid attention is to enroll Rem into classes." The principal stated.

"Whatever you feel is best. I will do my job properly." I said.

The guys were now seated as well around the room. It seems as though these guys are the only kids in the school that know that Haruhi is a girl.

"But, I do find it suspicious for me to be in every class with her. Plus the fact that I'm going to be staying with her is a little freaky. I feel as though everyone knowing our situation is a bit of an invasion on mine, Haruhi's, and the police force's privacy. I believe the best option would be for me to stage being Haruhi's cousin or another family member that is staying with her because of family issues. Otherwise, a lot of people are going to be starting rumors that are completely avoidable. Plus whoever is targeting the school could very well have an infiltration in the school that is leaking information and I very well could become a student and act in dire situations."

"Hey, Rem darling, when were you last in a defensive case?" John asked.

"It's been quite a few these past few weeks. But you got to remember I'm still on probation, I have to work my way up. I have to be extra careful not to slip up." I stated monotonously.

The twins widened their eyes. "Probation?"

"It was my slip up. I over looked a detail and had to scramble last minute." I answered vaguely.

"Excuse me, but how do you know that one of us isn't a spy?" Kyoya.

"I know of each of your situations with your families and how none of you would benefit from this."

"Rem, dear, explain for the fella." John babied me.

I sighed, "Well, first, the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families helped put this thing together and they have close ties with the school plus I've understood that the school has helped them out with information purposes many times before. And if they targeted the school, their position in the social ladder would fall completely to the bottom and what benefits could they possibly get from this? None. They would lose a lot like the trust of the people and then they would be a national target so there wouldn't be a single benefactor from any of this."

John pulled out a poster and put it up on a white board. The poster had a picture of each person in the room, including me and him. He took a red marker and crossed out Honey and Mori. Everyone watched him carefully.

"The Ootori family is mainly focused on healthcare. Plus they only have one student in this school. Sure, they send in doctors for the days the students get their physicals, but, as I checked, they did the same for their oldest son when he went to this school. So, if they were going to strike, they would have done it six years ago when the school had reached its weakest point. The amount of money was the same as it is now, but its defenses were weak because there were little important ties between it and the police. Plus there are no benefits and the high position on the social ladder would diminish. And, the current head has really close ties with the principal."

John marked out Kyoya. Everyone was tense now. They probably didn't like my reasoning but they had to accept it because it was true. Plus, I doubt they were looking down on me now. I smirked, it was just getting good.

"The Suohs'; Yes, I know you're thinking this is very unlikely and unethical. But think about it, any amateur detective can see it. None of the Suoh's saw the threat. Or maybe they are the threat or working with the threat. I thought it was likely before I arrived here. But, upon closer inspection of the school and the actual Suoh's, it is rather obvious they aren't the threat. The school reveals it the most; no security at the front door, the fact there is a scholar student, the fact that protection is given to that scholar student, upon learning the circumstances between Tamaki Suoh's parents, told me the only thing they are hiding is that situation. There is not enough time or buoyancy for one person to handle all of that plus managing a school and the threat without breaking down mentally. Plus, all the close ties, it just doesn't make sense to suspect any of them."

John marked out Tamaki and the principal.

"Haruhi and her dad have no reason to attack plus they don't have the resources to attack any big groups. Another thing that I find really to close them out of the suspect list is the fact, one, Haruhi barely knows of any big families and, another, her dad doesn't know of any big groups. How do I know that to be true? Well," I turned toward Mr. Fujioka. "What is the Hitachiin family famous for, Mr. Fujioka?"

His eyes widened as he stumbled over his words and his face turned bright red. I put my hand on his signaling that it was enough. He stopped as I smiled kindly at him. It was an empty smile but it was still rare to come from me unless I wanted to consol you or I trusted you even in the littlest bit.

John marked out Haruhi and her dad.

"The Hitachiins' are fairly popular but not as important as other big name families. But they are important enough to need an analysis. But using the information given, the only ones involved in big names and big enough groups are the current parents of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The father is an important business man in an independent company with a single leader. He is not that head, but he still acquires a high pay. So I looked further into it. It seems that, while at work, he works on singular projects alone that are a necessity for the business. He seems to be a man that blends well into the background but is also the man who holds it all together. Therefore, I conclude, he is completely innocent. The mother was a bit of a hard nut to crack. She, being a fashion designer, has contact information all over the world and it was kind of hard to organize the information. So, with her permission, I looked into her constantly contacted people. None of them had ever heard of the school." I put a hand to my face. The thought of all that information overwhelms me. Turns out John, the big idiot, is a close friend of hers and so, when I was introduced, she made sure to dress me up. "I got to meet her because John is a close friend of hers, I talked to her, and she gave me everything I wanted information wise, in return I had to help her with… other things." I shuddered. "I conclude that the Hitachiins' are removed as suspects."

John was laughing as he marked out the twins. I turned sharply on him, sending a deadly glare. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"It's just you were so adorable! Yuzuha sure does have taste-"

"Ok. That's great. Now the fact that there are two faces on the board leaves us with questions. As per meeting me and John, do you not trust us? Because if you don't, at all, we can leave at this moment. We are going to step outside and I want you all to vote if you trust us or not, if we stay or not. You can make the decision. If we leave you will have no protection, because you believe you know who the threat is and you will know their faces so you can call the cops, tell them our faces and names and we will be interrogated. We may be guilty of other things but, if you can see us coming in and threatening you, you need to get rid of us immediately. The first step to removing a threat is to discover if your judgment is accurate and you can choose who not to trust and who to trust." I stared at them straight faced and strong.

Then, I turned, put my headphones in my ears, turned up the music so incredibly loud so that they could hear it, and stepped out.

John followed, completely silently. He was disappointed in me, I could tell by his emotionless stare at my back.

We closed the door and he looked at me from across the hall.

I crossed my arms stubbornly and glared back at him. He put a hand to his forehead in frustration and turned his back to me.

I took the ear buds out of my ears and spoke to him.

"Alright, I'm sorry. That was stupid and reckless of me but still…"

He glance at me from the corner of his eye, he was caving a little.

"I can't work with people who think I'm the bad guy."

He turned around and looked at me unimpressed, but no longer mad or disappointed. "Well, you better hope they don't kick us out of here or your probation will reset and shit will hit the fan with this case because we will bring in more forces, and these people won't be working with us willingly and we will have to be… forceful." He hesitated. He didn't like the idea any more that I did.

"Yeah, but I have a good feeling."

He smiled excitedly like this was some kind of game. "Instincts?"

"I believe so."

"Then we are in good hands."

I smirked.

Then the door opened.

**...**

They left the room. Why would they leave the room with parting words like that!? What the heck is going through that girl's head?!

"Well, do we trust them or not?" I said into the deep silence we were left in.

"I don't like it. Is this staged?" My brother, Hikaru, asked me.

"I don't believe it is. Did you see John? He looked reluctant and a little bit angry. I think she is doing this of her own accord. But, to answer your question Kaoru, I believe I do trust them." Kyoya stated.

"I trust her! She seemed nice." Honey cheered.

I looked at Mori, he nodded in confirmation.

"Something about her seemed sad and hurt, but she also seemed sincere. I vote for her to stay." Haruhi voted.

"Every princess has something to hide, that specific princess isn't letting herself be hindered by that. She needs to stay so that we can give her happiness!" Tamaki cheered.

"How did this become a voting session about her? It's supposed to be about the both of them and their officers." The principal asked.

All the Hosts turned and looked at him. Some glared, some didn't, and his own son looked like he was sympathizing for him. He had no idea what was going on and he looked at the only other non-Host in the room, Mr. Fujioka. He was in for a disappointment because Mr. Fujioka was in tears.

"It's so happy! I wish I could be that little lady! Having all these handsome men worried about me!" He cried as comical tears continued to stream down his face. "I think she should stay!"

"Eh, I think she should let them stay, I've heard our mom mention a John Aliff before." My brother stated. "Kaoru?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

Hikaru gave me a weird look.

"I'm just lost in my thoughts right now. I'm fine." I whispered to him.

We all looked at the principal.

"I've known John for a long time, so I trust him. But that girl is strange, something about her bothers me. Tell me if anything weird happens and I'll remove her."

"So is that a yes?" Tamaki asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I guess so." His dad smiled slightly.

"Ok. I'll go tell them." I said as I stood.

I walked over to the door and felt the others watching my back. I opened the door.

There stood Rem, leaning on the wall across the hall arms crossed a determined look on her face.

"So…?" She asked as she stood up straight, removed her ear buds, turned the music off, and walked in.

"It's a unanimous vote. You stay."

I smiled.

"Good."

**...**

**I'm happy. Really happy. SERIOUSLY HAPPY. Aren't you proud of me? I even managed to work ahead a bit. Tell me how it's going and if it is terrible, awesome, amazing, ok(Even though I hate this one more than terrible.) Yeah. I'm weird. But this is where these ideas flow from. **

**Dont forget to review!**

**-KewlkatLove**


	4. Just a Bunch of Maybes!

I was allowed to stay! I was pleased with myself as I walked down the hall behind the principal, the others followed close behind.

"So, I expect you all to act normal around Rem. Treat her as a regular student. The twins can treat her as a friend of their mom, because Yuzuha does indeed know her. Rem will also be the protection for 'Host activities'. She is plenty prepared and do pretty much any assignment you give her. She is skilled in musical instruments and works incredibly well with computers, I've also heard from other police members that she is a good baker. She can do any of these to lower the suspicion." John explained.

I felt the tips of my ears heat up slightly. I don't handle compliments well.

"Why can't the other students know, John-chan?" Honey asked.

"Just because you all are cleared doesn't mean the other students are." I answered.

I felt a couple of eyes on me. They didn't like me suspecting the other students. Before I could snap at them for staring, John took center stage.

"Rem has earned the nickname 'Little Sherlock'. And for a reason. She has a heart of gold and will try to prove all that she can innocent. But, she also wants to keep everyone safe."

"Please do not speak on my behalf. You make me sound like a wimp that can't complete his job professionally." I spoke composed, without turning to face them.

I heard John whisper "She also can't handle complements very well." Then he, and many of the others, chuckled.

I turned around slightly, sending him a small glare.

Good for him. Getting on their good side, making them feel comfortable around him. I just wished he would leave me out of it.

We arrived at the principal's office. He unlocked the door and went in. The principal walked in and sat down behind his desk.

"Haruhi Fujioka and Rem take a seat please." He gestured to the two seats in front of his desk.

We did as we were told.

"Ok first I am going to use my access code to pull up Haruhi's records. Then I will enter Rem into the system as a new student. Would it be best for her to be enrolled as a scholar student or paying?"

"Scholar." Me and John stated instantly.

He did some clicking with his mouse.

"Oh, and I need a last name."

Me and John looked at each other. That may be a problem.

"Uhhh, let's go with Fujioka if no one minds." I looked at Haruhi and her dad, who nodded in agreement.

"Won't you have a hard time answering to that?" One of the twins asked.

I scoffed. "I've read the Fujioka file so many times that I've started being able to pick it out amongst the masses. I'll be fine."

"If you don't mind me asking, what _is _your last name?" The principal asked curiously.

"There isn't one." I said.

I felt John stiffen behind me.

"And the rest is classified." He stated, giving them all a kind smile.

"But if you ever need to find me, just find either John or ask a higher up for Rem the Little Sherlock. Everyone seems to recognize me as that." I smirked as I sent John a look.

"Ok. So I have you put in here with majority of your classes with Haruhi, you are also put as Haruhi's cousin from abroad. The only classes you guys don't have together are English and Art. I trust that you are fluent in English?"

"Very. And I enjoy art exceedingly." I spoke in English.

That earned a smirk from everyone in the room.

Maybe I would grow to enjoy this group.

Maybe.

Or maybe not.

**...**

She actually might have softened up a bit to this crowd. I smiled joyfully. I told the heads this would be good for her! I, John Aliff, have found a way to bring joy to that melancholy child. She is exceedingly talented in a majority of things, but her people skills lack. She seems too scared to get hurt, so she distances herself from others. I've seen so many in the same situation, but none have ever been so severe, or so young. But, then again, I don't work with many people below the age of twenty.

I watched her grin. I've seen her smile more in one day than I have seen in months. Maybe all she needed was friends, not old men like me or the other officers, but someone her own age.

As we continued to walk down the halls, I slowed to a stop. I watched as she and the other teenagers continued to walk away. I saw her look up as one of the twins pulled up a strand of her hair. He laughed as she swatted at his hand. Those guys were awfully playful, much like their mother. Maybe things will actually go smoothly with this case. Maybe Rem will be able to walk away from this all with friends that she can trust. Maybe she will fall in love with someone. Maybe they will live happily ever after.

Yeah, just a bunch of maybes.

**...**

I turned around and looked at John. He was just standing there, silent and a strange look on his face.

"John. Are you ok?" I walked back to him.

I watched as his eyes traveled down to look at me. I then noticed there were tears in them. The tears broke free and slid down his rough cheeks.

My eyes widened as he smiled at me.

I pulled out my phone. "Ok. I'm calling a doctor, you are definitely _not_ alright."

He put his hand on my phone, stopping me from pushing buttons. I looked back at his face to see that the tears had turned into comical ones.

I sighed and hit him upside his head with my phone.

"You goof. What could possibly be going on in that head of yours?" I breathed irritably as I turned my back to him.

I felt another presence behind me. I whipped around to see the Principal.

I raised my eyebrows in question as he stared at me.

"We need to get you fitted for a school uniform."

"No need." I smirked, a little pride showing through.

"And why is that?" The principal and John said at the same time. They looked at each other, perplexed.

"Me and Mrs. Yuzuha made arrangements and we looked over the student handbook and made a uniform accordingly." I smiled mischievously at them.

John sighed. "Now we're really in for a treat. Yuzuha and Rem are the cleverest girls I've ever met, putting them together is just asking for it."

"Don't worry. I'm following all of your school guidelines. And all the other students will take from this is that I'm incredibly smart." I grinned smugly.

"Oh, stop flattering yourself. You've already proven to us you're a prodigy." John teased.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ugh. What did you two plan? What are you up to?" John asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing." I smirked at his suspicion.

"Mmmhhmmm." He pursed his lips and hummed in sketchy agreement.

"Well, if we are done here, I'm heading home to grab some stuff. No protection is needed quite yet. My first day will be tomorrow. Give the announcement or whatever." I waved with my back to them as I traveled down the hall to the front exit.

I looked around me as I walked. All the doors were elegantly tall with graceful and tiny details that contrasted greatly with the giantness of the doors. I liked how there were these fancy little signs popping out of the wall right above the doors. The doors lined one side of the hall and the other side was occupied by walls that were full windows. That's a hazard, I wonder what kind of glass it is. I put it away into my mental checklist. So much to do! Such little time.

"Eh, it'll work itself out eventually."

I hope.

**...**

I grabbed my more 'normal' clothes and the dress Yuzuha made me take. Who knows when she'll appear and ask, more like force, me to wear it. And I do _not _want to tell her that I have to go find it from the crowded mess that is my house.

I sweat dropped at the thought of her reaction to that. She is a rather pleasant and playful lady but, when it comes to her clothing or styles, she a serious scare.

As I walked along the sidewalk to Haruhi's house, I paid attention to any suspicious people around me, that is, without being too suspicious myself.

Nobody caught my eye and, before I knew it, I had arrived at Haruhi's place.

I scanned the name plates outside each door until I saw Fujioka.

Yes, it might be weird that I can see it from across the street, but that's just me.

As I walked up to the building, a woman watering the plants out front caught my eye. We stared at each other for a moment. She was staring at me weirdly and I'm l was staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Miss, you looking for anybody?" She suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Uh… Yeah… I'm Haruhi Fujioka's cousin. I'm… uhh… Staying with her for a while." I felt my face heat up at my nervousness. Whoever said I had good people skills? Especially old women. I can handle the toughest of bad guys, but I get all jittery around kind old women. I suddenly remembered I hadn't introduced myself to her. "I'm Rem Fujioka. Nice to meet you Miss-"

"Hara. Just Hara, I'm the Fujioka's neighbor, Hara Kouni. They're up in that apartment." She pointed to the door I had spotted earlier. "Although I don't think they're home."

I smiled kindly at her.

She looked taken aback by my smile.

I turned and walked away, but not before I heard her mutter "Such a pretty girl. Especially when she smiled."

The old crone.

**...**

**Ok! NOT COOL! WEATHER YOU AND YOUR UNPREDICTABLENESS! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! UGHGUGHUGGUGUGGHGHUG! The stupid power went out for five days! I sat here in the dark for five days! I might have lost my mind... This portion was typed up before it all happened... Next update will have some of my crazy in it... Expect it! **


	5. My Undoing

**...**

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

This carried on for about ten more minutes before I realized there was a note on the floor mat. I bent over and picked it up.

_Darling Rem,  
Let yourself in.  
The school provided a cheap security system.  
The pass code is Haruhi's birthday in numbers.  
You should know this.  
Love your dear uncle,  
Ryoji._

I stormed in. I was mad. I was mad at his stupidity.

I punched in the stupid numbers as hard as I could without breaking the device.

"Idiot! You do not leave thing like this out in the open! This should be known even if you aren't threatened!" I growled.

He must want his home to be invaded. I calmed myself as I pulled out TIPTAP and accessed his scanning mode.

I walked through the house and stopped at each doorway, allowing the red scan light to pour out of the little cylinder that I held. He was scanning for any life forms and injecting a mild poison into the air. A poison that wouldn't kill or even hurt you, it would just temporarily shrink your airways so that you would be panting and I could locate you by sound. It wouldn't affect me, no, I was used to the stuff.

**...**

After I was sure I was alone, I went into the kitchen and instantly noticed the rotting fruits. Well, maybe not rotting, just, ripe, _really _ripe. I scanned through the cabinets and saw no blender. Great.

"TIPTAP time to work your magic."I mumbled as I pulled out the small cylinder. I hit it twice on the table then cranked one of its little gears on the side. TIPTAP expanded and eventually the top popped off, revealing little blades that rotated around a center axis.

I emptied as much fruit as I could squeeze into the mechanism and popped the top back on. I spun the small gear one more time and the cylinder started to whirr. I stood there, arms crossed, and enjoyed the silence, except for the small sound coming from TIPTAP. It was… peaceful. I honestly can't remember the last time I was in such a comfortable environment. Sure, I have my apartment, but that thing is crap. The water is never warm, or even clean for that matter, the walls are so thin you can hear your neighbors breathe and other, terrible things (shudder), but the apartment itself is actually not half bad, clean walls and nice furniture, it's just all so outdated and ugly.

I shook off the image of my apartment and looked at the Fujioka residence. Nice, and non-ugly patterns, clean furniture yet strewn like any normal family environment would be, magazines on the coffee tables along with empty cups and jackets all about the place, a comfortable amount of dust and a couple of cobwebs in the corners, folded laundry in the chair, and dirty ones in a basket. I glanced back at the kitchen. A couple of dirty dishes in the sink and an open microwave along with bread crumbs at the toaster. I smiled at the environment. I felt at peace, maybe because of my security check, but still, it was peace.

_DING!_

I turned to the cause of the tinkling sound. TIPTAP had finished.

"Smoothie time!" I practically squealed. I turned and opened a random cupboard. Plates. I opened the next and found the coffee cups, teacups, and regular cups. I whipped out a regular one and poured a reasonable portion of the smoothie into it, leaving enough for Haruhi and her dad.

I stumbled down the small hall to the front entrance to where I had tossed my black duffle bag. I reached in and pulled out my security sensor. It was little bigger than my thumb, but it was extremely high tech. It even had artificial intelligence! I stood and headed back into the kitchen where TIPTAP rested. I plugged the two together and TIPTAP entered all of the names, faces, and voices I had collected earlier. Yes, when I was talking to those boys I had been working as well. The security device beeped in confirmation saying that it understood what I was sending to it. I unplugged the two and, walking to the front door, stuck it to the door as I nonchalantly poured the disgusting smoothie over the railing.

I walked back in, smiling all the way.

So far everything was going as planned.

**...**

Haruhi walked in and called out, "I'm home!"

I offered her a cup silently.

She looked at me confused.

"You had some fruit going bad, figured I'd save you the trouble of throwing it away."

She took it and took a sip.

I stared at her as she drunk.

Then, suddenly, she paused, and her face scrunched up in disgust.

I smirked. "I know right?" And I turned my back to her as I walked back into the now clean house.

I heard Haruhi dump the nasty stuff into the sink, then pause as she finally took in the appearance of her house.

"Its… _clean_…" She said like it was a miracle.

"Yeah, I figured I'd do something worthwhile while I wait for you to get home. Otherwise, I would have died of boredom."

She smirked at my excuse for doing a good deed.

I gave a small smile, so small that she probably thought it was a figment of her imagination.

Maybe living here wouldn't all that terrible.

**...**

I was wrong.

It's terrible.

School sucks.

Why does it have to be so early in the morning!?

Me and Haruhi had spent the night rather silently. It was a mutual silence. A comfortable silence. That is, we were pretty silent until her dad came in. Drunk. Talking about madness and whatnot. It beats me what he said. He was rather loud when he got home, and making quite a mess. By the time we had cleaned everything and her dad had passed out, it was almost midnight and we were exhausted. I dragged the extra mattress out of the closet that Haruhi had directed me to, while she cleaned her room a bit, making more room for me. And we passed out.

Now there was that annoying alarm clock.

"Haruhi…" I whined. "Turn it off… please…"

She groaned as she rolled over and lazily slapped her alarm clock.

"I see you're not a morning person." She stated amused, yet still in her tired state.

"I could say the same." I said as I sat up groggily.

We stared at each other in a harsh stare-down. Then, we both nodded at the same time and rolled over and lay back down.

"Ladies!" Her dad burst in. "Time to awake to the glorious day!"

I rolled over to look at Haruhi. "How is it possible for him to have been drunk last night and still be able to be like… this?"

"It's not normal right?" She agreed with me.

"C'mon! Can't waste such a glorious day!"

I glared at him from the corner of my eye, he failed to notice.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. Only for another to hit him at the exact same time.

I glanced at Haruhi and gave her a small smile of approval as I stood up. I glanced at TIPTAP, who on the dresser, protectively.

I closed the door as Ryoji left.

I shed my shirt and threw on the white collared shirt and placed the tie around its neck.

Haruhi stared at me quizzically. "You're wearing the boys' uniform?"

I smirked, mostly pride showing through. "Nope! I told you already, I found a loophole to avoid being an ugly, yellow, defenseless monstrosity!"

I pulled on the purple blazer and a knee length black skirt.

Haruhi's eyes widened, then a smile grew on her face. "Me and you are going to get along great."

I pulled up the pure white, almost innocently so, socks and laced up my black short-boots.

"Think so?"

And I smiled back at her.

**...**

Poor girl. She can't even smile properly. She has such pretty features and probably a stunning smile. That is, if she would actually smile genuinely. Not once have I seen her really smile since I've met her. And the smiles she has given, are too forced and have some kind of strange emotion showing through them. They seem fake, as if she is trying, but her heart just won't allow her to show that sign of happiness.

As we continued to dress I glanced at her. She certainly is cunning though. She has the aspects of a lawyer that I wish I had. Compromise. Loopholes. Details. Maybe I can pick up something from her.

And maybe our Host Club can help her break down these walls she has put up.

**...**

I glanced at the wide open landscape. It seemed the closer we got to the school, the more of a distance there was between the houses. It also seemed the houses got bigger and bigger. I blinked my eyes and shook my head, as if to clear the smoke around it. I may have been to this school before, but I was 1) in a car and 2) talking and I really didn't care about everything around me.

"It's actually quite peaceful." I muttered. It seemed as though I had lost a bit of my composure and had forgotten about my job for a moment. Screw the job. I'm going to enjoy this for a second.

"It is very peaceful. Always is in these wealthy snobs' neighborhoods. Speaking of which, if you don't mind my asking, are you rich?" Haruhi asked.

I regarded her with a snort. "No way in Hell." Was my simple reply.

She put her hands up playfully. "I was just curious. You just seem to have a lot of _connections_. But, " She paused as a monster limo passed us. "You just don't seem to act like _that_." She gestured to the limo.

I chuckled at her disdain. "No, I suppose not. It's just a lot of people know me, know of me, owe me, or have pity on me." My eyes widened at the last one. Now that's not what I meant to say.

"Rem?" Haruhi noticed too. Dang.

"That's not what I meant. I meant they have pity on my young age and my surroundings, you know, grown men, training at a young age…" I covered quickly, and rather professionally, if I might add. "Oh look! We're here." I grinned.

"Haruhi!"

We turned only to see two larger figures topple us in a lousy hug.

I struggled to free myself from the two. My eyes widened as I realized I was about to topple backwards and most likely give the world a view of my underclothes.

I really hate skirts.

**...**

Ok. These boys must have set this up, either that, or they have a serious knack for catching girls and sweeping them off their feet.

Or it was just Tamaki.

Because that's who caught me.

He had both of his hands place gently but firmly on my shoulders. I looked up at him, my face full of scorn, that is, until I saw the look of genuine surprise on his face. I felt my features soften as I stared at him. I noticed how our heights were off by a few inches. I thanked the fact of being an above-average height girl, or I'd be buried into his stomach right now, and that is extremely unattractive and embarrassing. His eyes were a pretty blue, almost a purple. His hair seemed a bit ruffled, probably my fault, and he looked rather gentlemanly. I realized we were still staring at each other. Whoops. I seemed to have gotten lost in my thoughts. I saw the softness in his features. They seemed genuine.

I watched as his features morphed into that of his pitiful act.

"Seems as though I've caught myself a princess." He attempted, but our little moment was gone.

"You're an idiot." And I shoved him off rather roughly.

I took a few steps forward until I was a few feet out of the big group. It seemed as though all of the Hosts had gathered here while I wasn't paying attention. I turned to face them, my eyes locking with Haruhi's.

"Hey. You going to walk me to the office so I can get my schedule?" I asked her.

"Huh...? Oh, yeah, sure." And she awkwardly scurried towards me.

I felt the guys watch my back as I walked away. I held it straight and my head high. Too close. That's what they were trying to do. And maybe I was letting them. It's inevitable. I might as well go out with a struggle. They will not get me easily. They will not break my walls without a fight. I will be their ultimate challenge.

And they will be mine.

**...**

**My dears! *Cries* Like I said last time, I am slowly losing my mind as the days go on! My little sister is obsessed with this fantage thing and I just can't seem to get the computer without a LOAD of drama. Its terrible. Terrible that this is my excuse! **

**Hahaha... Uhh... Well... I hope you enjoyed my crazy! It most likely will happen again. (I can assure you it will.) **

**Favorite this and Review if you can't favorite!**


	6. First Day, Bad Start

We walked down the halls silently.

These big, empty halls. Everybody was most likely in their first class. I sweat dropped as I imagined the awkwardness in me being introduced to the class. Especially since, according to Haruhi, the fact that the twins were in majority of our classes. They would, of course, pester the crap outta me. Especially when the teacher gave the ok for anybody to ask questions.

"I'll bet I can guess what you're thinking." Haruhi said

"Give it your best shot." I grumbled.

"Introductions."

I didn't look at her. "And…?"

She smiled knowingly at me. "The twins."

"Bingo." I said darkly.

"Eh. Don't worry about it. Everybody will be hung up on the fact that you're my cousin." Haruhi smiled softly as she looked ahead of her.

"You're that popular?" I asked incredulously. "I don't mean it in a bad way, but you look a little like you would rather avoid extra attention."

"Host club." She deadpanned.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I looked down at her.

"Speaking of looks, how come you are so tall? You have like a little less than a foot on me."

"I don't know." I shrugged the question off.

"Like genetic history? Anything?"

"Nope. I was raised, for the most part, by John. And we aren't related in the long haul."

"Oh. So you have that kind of past." She mumbled unconsciously.

I flinched mildly. I knew everybody was thinking about my past, but saying something about it out loud is a little too much.

Haruhi seemed to realize that she had said that out loud. "Oh! I'm sorry! Umm… I didn't mean-"

"I know. Just forget about it." I cut her off. "We're here."

I looked down at my schedule to check the class number and looked up at the door number and name. Then, after I was sure it was the correct classroom, I put my hand on the handle, turned, and pushed lightly. The light and elegant wood of the door pushed open easily. As soon it was opened a crack, I heard the excited mumbles of the students. I heard the phrase "new girl" multiple times as well.

I started to pull the door back closed, but Haruhi had put her hand on it. I looked at her, she smiled encouragingly. I sighed hopelessly as she pushed the door all the way open and walked in.

I followed. Chaos soon erupting.

"What is she wearing?!" I heard multiple girls screech something of the like.

"What a smart-ass." I heard a couple of guys snicker.

I felt myself stiffen. This happened often. I was always judged. At least I knew how to make them shut up. Maybe they wouldn't like me, but they would leave me alone.

"Hello Miss-"The teacher attempted.

I looked at him lazily, a little bit of a snarl on my face.

His eyes widened quite a bit and I saw his body flinch. I've been told I have sharp features that are beautifully dangerous. I like that.

"Rem." I said as I caught a glimpse of Haruhi taking her seat near the window.

Everyone grew silent at my sharp and clear voice. I love that this comes naturally.

The teacher looked nervous as he spoke. "Would you like to say anything to your fellow classmates?"

I stared at him emptily for a couple of seconds. I could feel the silence. Perfect. This was the effect I wanted on them. I slowly turned to look at the rest of the class. I scanned them slowly, intimidating.

I smiled a little, just enough to where they weren't unsettled. "My name is Rem Fujioka. Yes, I am Haruhi's cousin. Yes, I am staying with him and his father. No, I am not wealthy. I am on a scholarship."

The teacher looked at the students after he realized I was finished and quickly composed himself. "Any questions for our new student?"

Many hands went up. I sweat dropped.

I looked at the girl in the front with her hand up. She had short brown hair and soft features. Let's not forget the yellow monstrosity.

She took my glance of acknowledgement as a sign to speak.

"What kind of scholarship are you here on?"

"I'm a bit multitalented. But I mostly excel in Academics, Arts, and Physical areas."

"What else is there?" I heard a kid joke, and a small group laughed.

I looked at the kid who had cracked the joke. "Any problems?" I asked, my eyes hardening but the small smile still on my face.

He suddenly looked like he was about to pee his pants. "Uhh… No…"

I chuckled a bit in the back of my throat, a sign of superiority I had learned from John. A couple of hands went down, their owners looking slightly nervous.

I looked at the two remaining hands. The twins.

"Yes?" I asked neither one of them I particular.

One decided it was him I was referring to . "Do you plan to stay the whole year?"

"Most likely."

I looked at the other, waiting for his question.

"Will you be coming by the Host Club?"

"Probably. But not because I want to be a customer, I plan to walk home with Haruhi. Is that a problem?" I asked innocently.

The latter twin looked a little taken aback. I assumed by his attitude and voice that this was Hikaru.

"Miss Fujioka, would you take a seat in the empty one in front of the twins?"

"Yup. And, if you wouldn't mind, can you call me by my first name? It's a little confusing with Haruhi also being in here."

"I guess. Now hurry and take your seat." He said as he pointed in the direction of the empty seat. "And you can probably borrow a text book from one of the twins as well. I don't believe they mind sharing one with each other."

I nodded as I walked by the other students, of which, avoided my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't that scary was I?

As I sat, I felt something big and heavy placed on my head. Unfazed, I reached up and grabbed the textbook. Then I turned slightly to face the twins and mumbled a quiet thank you, as to not disrupt the class.

I noticed that the desks were organized in a checkerboard pattern. But, instead of the red and black squares, it was made up of desks and empty spaces. This meant I sat diagonal from both of the twins.

Man, this was going to be an interesting year.

**...**

Once the teacher said we were free, the twins and I bolted out of our seat. The twins had anticipated the call from the teacher before I did and managed to stand on either side of my desk, preventing my escape.

Not that I was going to get anywhere anyways, I didn't know my way around the school and Haruhi, also known as my guide, was still packing up her stuff. So slow, we're going to have to work on that.

I looked up innocently at the nearest twin, Kaoru. I could do this.

"Hi?" I squeaked cutely. In my head I was wringing his and his brother's neck.

His face flushed, shock growing on his expression. He was not expecting that.

I stood quickly and daintily as he stared.

Hikaru walked into my line of vision, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. This seemed to shock Kaoru back into reality of who they were dealing with.

I pursed my lips to the side. I wasn't pleased.

"What do you want?" I sighed in defeat to our silent battle, closing my eyes for a brief second as I pushed my chair under my desk.

"What are you wearing?" The sounded skeptical more than disapproving, I smirked at this.

"How about asking your mom? She helped me make it." I winked at them.

Hikaru turned to his brother. "I knew it."

"Well, I got to go now. So…" I trailed off as I sidestepped them.

I went to look at my schedule only to discover it had been snatched by the fingers of Kaoru.

I turned to face them as they huddled around the slip of paper, mumbling to each other as they memorized my schedule. Creeps.

I looked over to Haruhi who was leaning against the wall by the door, waiting for me. I gave her an apologetic look, she nodded in understanding.

I reached forward quickly, grabbing my schedule and leaping out of their flailing arm as they tried to grab the paper back.

"But we didn't get to finish looking at it." They whined simultaneously, slinging their arms around my shoulders and hunching slightly to my height.

"Look, don't touch." I said monotonously as I slipped out of their grasp and held the paper up to their identical faces.

"We have four out of six classes together!" They cried happily.

I sighed. "Help me…" I whispered to myself.

"Hmm…?" Hikaru looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing." I said bluntly.

"Looks like we are all walking to Physical Education together." Haruhi finally intervened. Gee, nice of her to finally join us.

**...**

Once we arrived to the gym, the twins took off into a changing room. The nice thing about these rich schools is there are individual changing rooms. Haruhi pointed me into the direction of the PE teacher's room and went to go change herself.

I walked up to the teacher who instantly I didn't like. He was loud and, honestly, scared the crap outta me when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello there, miss!" He boomed and grinned. I recoiled slightly from the big man. "You must be the new student!"

"Yeah." I deadpanned his enthusiasm.

He was a large man, his muscles rippling under his cotton shirt. He had broad shoulders and fit the title of "Physical Education Teacher" to a tee.

"Well, I guess that means you need a uniform."

"What is the uniform?" I asked curiously.

"Black pants and a yellow and purple school jersey."

"Sounds legit. Can I… uh… Have one?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." He bent over a bin and whipped out the clothing he had described and tossed them at me with a little too much force, forcing a small breath out of me. "Here you go! We will make you strong here. So much stronger that you are now!"

"Good luck with that." I mumbled amused.

A small frown formed on his face. "What's your name?"

"Rem, Rem Fujioka."

His eyebrows rose. "Not another one. I'm going to have to give your family special attention if you're anything like your cousin."

I smirked intimidatingly. "I assure you, that won't be needed."

I recognized the familiar feeling of competition and underestimation coming from him. I smiled lazily, smugness radiating on my features. Did I mention I was competitive?

We had a small glare down before I interrupted his thoughts, "Well, not that I'm not enjoying our little stare down, but I gotta go get changed." I jerked my thumb towards the changing rooms.

He grunted in agreement. "And then you can prove to me that you're not all talk. By the way it's basketball, and you'll be playing with the boys."

I smirked. He didn't like me much right now, probably because I intimidate him.

"K."

**...**

I walked out of the changing room. The shirt was a bit big, just the way I liked them, and the pants were stretchy and fit snugly on the body. In other words, it was really comfortable for fitness activities.

I noticed a crowd gathered in the middle of the gym, and spotted Haruhi and the twins. I walked over to them. I notice that the guys' uniform was exactly the same as the girls' except the pants were black basket ball shorts, whereas the girls was knee-length yoga pants.

"Hey, you got your gym uniform!" Haruhi exclaimed as I neared.

"Yeah," I sweat dropped. "And I may have made a mistake."

"Wait, what do you mean?-"She asked but was quickly interrupted by the gym teacher, Mr. Mobridge as I had learned.

"Ok, you wimps, show your stuff today in a wonderful game of" his eyes darkened, "basketball."

Most everybody groaned. I looked at the person beside me, confused.

It turns out the person beside me was a boy that I was getting sick of seeing, one of the twins.

"Mr. Mobridge is very passionate about his basketball. Luckily, for you, the girls get Mrs. Bodie as their coach." He explained quietly, I picked his voice to be Hikaru's.

"Well, that's good for them. You know how I said I messed up? Well, the consequence is that I must play with the boys." I stated, my voice barely a whisper but still confident.

His eyes widened. "And you're not worried?" He exclaimed slightly.

I looked at him. "Now, Hikaru, you shouldn't underestimate me." I smirked slightly.

He stared at me pure and utter shock on his face.

Was it really that surprising that I was challenging the teacher?

**...**

She didn't. She can't. It's not fair.

She hasn't been her long enough and hasn't had either of us tell her our names except for the first time we met.

How is it she can tell us apart?!

She couldn't have noticed the hair trick yet. Plus, we switch hair very often there is no way to tell for certain.

Did she pick out our personality traits so quickly? Is she opening up enough to learn about us?

Or was it just a lucky guess?

I'll just have to keep an eye on her.

**...**

**'ello Loves! 'ow you been? I've been... Well, its complicated. I'm having my mid-life crisis early... My health classes have me flipping out about staying healthy and that has taken most (if not all) my energy. Here is a little taste for ya! I hope you liked it!**

**Peace!**

**(Oh, no. I've turned into a hippie... jkjk. but still...)**


End file.
